They Think Me Macbeth
by Trekkiehood
Summary: When Maria Reynolds appears and informs Alexander Hamilton that he will one day become president, he doesn't believe it. That is until he is made Secretary of the Treasury. A spin on Shakespeare's famous Scottish Tragedy using America's Founding Fathers. Written in play form.
1. Dramatis Personae

Maria and James Reynolds - Witches

John Adams - Malcolm (Vice President)

George Washington - Duncan (President)

Muhlenburg - (Speaker of the House)

Langdon - (President pro tempore)

Alexander Hamilton - Macbeth (Secretary of the Treasury)

James Madison - Banquo

Eliza Hamilton - Lady Macbeth

Thomas Jefferson - MacDuff (Secretary of State)

A/N: This will be added to as I write more.


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

[Small room in New York City]

Maria and James enter in the midst of an argument. Maria is distressed while James is angry.

Maria: What do you want me to do?

James: Go, meet Hamilton! Tell him of what is to come.

Maria: But how can you know?

James: Foolish woman

James slaps Maria

James: I know what I know. It is not your place to question me. Now, go find Hamilton and tell him all that I have foretold to you.

Maria: James... You're scaring me.

James: Go!

Maria runs out of the room.

James: Alexander Hamilton, yes, this shall be fun.


	3. Act 1, Scene 2

[In a Meeting Room at the Whitehouse]

Washington, Adams, Muhlenburg and Langdon enter, followed by two soldiers who stand at the door.

Adams: Your Excellency, have you reached a decision?

Washington: I have.

Adams: Wonderful sir! Who have you decided on? Perhaps Salamon? Or maybe Moris?

Washington: Hamilton.

Adams: Sir, are you sure that it is... Wise? He is utterly inexperienced and-

Washington: Hamilton is the most logical choice. He has been out of the public eye and is not associated with taxes or poverty. There are few that are as knowledgeable in the area of finances as Mr Hamilton. In fact, the very Mr Moris you mentioned, speaks highly of him and his ideals.

Adams: But sir-

Washington: Besides this, I trust him with my life. Never have I found a man more honourable.

Adams: Honourable is not the word that comes to mind, sir.

Washington: Muhlenburg, Langdon, do you have anything you wish to add?

Muhlenberg: Whoever you think is best, your Excellency.

Langdon: I have nothing against Hamilton, sir. From what I can tell, he is a good, honest man.

Adams: Have none of you seen the real Hamilton? The bloodthirsty man who will do anything to rise above his station?

Washington: My decision stands. It is, in fact, my decision, not yours, Mr Adams.

Adams: Of course, sir.

Washington pulls out a sealed letter and hands it to Soldier 1.

Washington: Please deliver this to Mr Hamilton. When he has read it, escort him back here.

Soldier 1: As you wish, Mr President.

Soldier 1 gives slight bow and exits.

Washington: I believe you will find Mr Hamilton a man of honour. Few would I so entrust with my life.


	4. Act 1, Scene 3

[Hamilton's house in New York City]

_Thunder/Rain. Enter Hamilton and Madison._

**Hamilton: **As much as I enjoy the calming essence of the rain, I do look forward to the sun's return.

**Madison:** I must agree with you my friend. The rain has been quite troublesome for my productivity.

**Hamilton:** Not mine. It seems to almost increase with the soothing noise.

_Loud, almost frantic, knock at the door. _

**Madison:** Who would be out in this weather?

_Hamilton opens the door to find Maria Reynalds_

**Hamilton: **Good afternoon. _[long pause of silence as Maria refuses to look up at him.] _Would you like to come in.

**Maria: **Thank you, defender of truths, soon Secratary, and later your Excellency.

**Madison: **Why do you say that? Secretary and your Excellency as if he is a ruler? As wonderful as he is, Hamilton is merely a man. Unless, of course, you can see the future.

**Maria:** And you, you shall one day rise to the same office. Hail, Hamilton and Madison!

**Hamilton:** Wait, don't leave. Tell me more. I assume by "defender of truth" you are referring to my legal work, but secretary? Excellency? That is the title reserved for President Washington. Why do you say these things? What do you know? Why would you come here to say that? Please, you can't just say that and leave!

**Maria: **I'm sorry!

_Maria runs out the door_

**Madison: **What was she talking about? Perhaps she was drunk, or perhaps we are. Perhaps she is a witch! Yes, that must be it. She is a witch sent to confuse and dilute us.

**Hamilton: **You shall rise to the same office.

**Madison:** And even more so to you.

_Guard 1 appears at open door_

**Guard:** Sir, the President wishes to see you and for me to give you this.

_Hands over note_

**Hamilton:** Dear Mr Hamilton, I wish for your presence immediately. I have taken notice of your legal practice and valour in battle. Your plans toward the financial state of our nation intrigue me. With this in mind, should you accept I wish to enstate you as the Secretay Treasurer of the United States. Please come as soon as possible. President George Washington

**Guard:** Please sir, I am to escort you to his Excellency's office.

**Madison: **Could the Witch speak truth?

**Hamilton: **Surely there are those of higher esteem to choose from...

**Guard:** I do not speak for the President sir, however, he has said that he values you above them all. You are not yet tarnished with the workings of the political world and shall pull forth little opposition from the growing nation.

**Hamilton: **[Aside] Defender and now Secretary. So far she has been right. [To guard] Thank you for the message, just a moment to gather my coat. [To Madison] Do you not now think that you shall rise to the Presidency? She promised me to become Secretary and that has already come true.

**Madison: **It's true, she has spoken fact so far, but it's dangerous Hamilton. Do not worry yourself with becoming the President. If she is indeed a witch, then anything she says can only be used for evil. There is nothing wrong with ambition, but be cautious my friend.

**Hamilton: **[Aside] But she has been right twice now in no less than an hour. This can only mean good is to come to me. If she is of evil, then how can she prophesy good? If evil, why has she given me power? Why has she spoken the truth? I am Secretary of Treasury. If she is of good, why does her presence and words unsettle me? It is almost as if I have some form of fear of her. Good or evil? I seem to no longer be able to tell the difference between the two.

**Guard:** Mr Hamilton, are you well?

**Hamilton:** [Aside] If I am to be president, it will happen without my interfering.

**Madison: **Pay him no heed, it is normal for him to be lost in his own mind on occasion.

**Hamilton:** [Aside] What is to come will come. My legacy will imprint itself in the way history will have it. Nothing I do shall change that.

**Madison:** Hamilton, are you ready to leave?

**Hamilton:** Yes, apologies, my mind momentarily wondered. Now, kind sir, you may take me as ordered. I shall have to think of other things later. Madison, will you accompany me? We have much to discuss.

**Madison:** Of course, my friend.

**Hamilton: **Then let us go! Lead the way to his Excellency.

_Exeunt_


End file.
